


You Have Voicemail

by Stormendale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hinata accidentally admits his feelings, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, but then its fine because kageyama is grumpy but feels the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Hinata accidentally sends a voicemail that he meant to delete. Kageyama takes it better than expected.





	You Have Voicemail

_Leave your message after the tone._

“Uh, hey. It’s me, Hinata. It’s a lot harder to say things in person than on the phone, so I just want you to know that I couldn’t be as great as I am without you, and I love you.”

The phone played Hinata’s message back to him and asked him to confirm.

He clicked cancel. He always did. It was three in the morning and Hinata should have been in bed, but instead he was recording messages he would never send. He was never going to tell Kageyama how he felt. He didn’t have the guts.

It wasn’t like there was any way he felt the same. So, he had to resort to taking his feelings out like this. He called in the early morning hours when he knew Kageyama wouldn’t answer, and no one knew but him.

He dialed again. _Kageyama Tobio is not available. Please leave your message after the tone._

“Kageyama! Hey, it’s Hinata. I know we were just practicing together a few hours ago so you’re probably asleep, but I just wanted to tell you how important you are to me. I couldn’t be who I am without you, and I love you so much. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Hinata sighed while he listened to his own eager, hopeful voice repeating the message back at him. Confirm message.

He meant to click cancel like always, but nearly dropped his phone and just barely caught it. _Message sent._

Hinata’s mouth hung open. He forgot how to breathe for a moment. The next day would be rough for him.

Hinata was a mess all day, and it wasn’t until they were eating lunch in the courtyard that Kageyama even acknowledged that the message existed. Hinata received a text. He could see Kageyama on his phone just a few feet away.

From: Kageyama Tobio  
thank u for the kind message last night.

Hinata gasped quietly, looking up at him. He had set his phone down next to him and was intensely glaring at his sandwich. Hinata smiled brightly.

“Hey, knucklehead, say it to my face!”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, frowning. Hinata found it extremely cute.


End file.
